gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
First Lord of the Admiralty Matthew Marcus Anthony Faye Blastshot I
Matthew Blastshot was a Lord of England. He is the brothers are Lord Beckett, Lord Henry Sr. and his Sister is Jane Hope. He was head of the Kings Royal Council and led a fleet of treasure hunters. He started out as a Lieutenant and made his way up to the rank of Commodore. He Then Became an Admiral. He led a Navy fleet for many years until the king made him a Lord. He is Head of the Navy and Leader of several councils such as The English High Lords Council. His Current Guild is The Royal Elites. The Begining Matthew Blastshot was born to Sir Thomas Faye and Elizabeth Faye on March 14th 1692. He and his siblings grew up in Wesminister London, Matthew Being the Second Youngest was often given more attention than His brothers Cutler and Henry Sr. Then his sister Jane was born. Cutler and Matthew Atteneded the English school of Future Leaders. Jane and Henry Sr atteneded the School for Nobility. Together they were all a happy familiy. The Teenage Years When Matthew turned 13 He and Cutler went to the Navy Academy. They were both top of their classes though they missed their family. Through his teenage years Matthew only Saw his family once a year at Christmas. He was sad but succesful. Xavier Greenwald In the Academy Matthew and Cutler met Xavier Greenwald. The three quickly became best friends even though Xavier was much younger than Matthew and Cutler Graduation On the day of his graduation Matthew, Cutler, and Xaver were told where they would be sent. Cutler to Guard the king, Matthew to The Carribean, and Xavier to remain in London. Then Seventeen Matthew was ok with the decision. He was Given the Rank of Lieutenant and was shipped out to the Carribean. Time in Navy As Lieutenant Matthew led a Squad of Navy Cadets. He quickly moved up through the ranks to Commodore.﻿ As Commodore he Seved Abourd The H.M.S Interceptor under Admiral John Connors. During a pirate attack Half of the fleet was destroyed and Connors killed. By Connors dying last order Matthew took over as Admiral. He then made it through the classes all the to Grand Admiral. Return to England When the King learned of Matthew's rank he invited Matthew to the Palace. Before Visiting the King Lord Matthew reunited with His parents his brother Henry Sr. who was now a father of his Nephew Henry Jr . However he did not get to see Cutler or Veronica. Cutler was Leading The East India Trading Company and Veronica was on a scholarship in France. Promotion﻿ When he went to see King George I he was given a nice meal and was invited into a war meetng. Afterwords the King Gave Matthew the Honor of Making Him a Lord/ The Head of the Navy. He Was Given a new fleet and the Entire Navy was under his command. Reuniting With Cutler After returning to the Carribean He was stopped by a Fleet of EITC ships. He told them who he was and was esccorted to the Command Ship. Then He went to the main office. He then saw a man he did not rcognize until he heard ' Long Time no see Brother ' He then realized that it was Cutler. They caught up on old times and then went there seperate ways. New Admiral One day Lord Matthew Was in his Mansion on Port Royal when a man Named Henry entered. Matthew new that this was His Nephew but Henry did not. Love Matthew Met his first love in 1711. Her name was Grace. He proprosed and got married May 15th 1712. With Grace he had two children Matt and Nate. He got a divore on June 7th 1713 Treasure Fleet In September of 1715 Matthew took a two month leave to lead a treasure fleet for the King. He was able to transport items from Ravens cove to England. Meeting with his sister On February 17th 1719 He traveled to france for a diplomatic summit. He also met up with Jane now married and just talked. During the summit Matthew reprsented England. Uncle Matthew On January 20th 1721 Matthew learned of the Birth of his niece Elizabeth Amelia Beckett and on March 17th 1720 He learned of the birth of his sisters child Megan Hope. On January 4th 1722 Matthew also told His Admiral, Henry who his family was. Life Today 1722 Today Matthew is resting after being stabbed by a Rouge Lord John Morgan. He is well but resting. The Familiy is planning a reunion and Matthew is with Cutler and His Best Friend Lord Xavier. He is also preparing to celebrate his 30th birthday ( in game ) Family Siblings *'Cutler Beckett ' *'Henry Sr. ' *'Jane Hope' Parents ' *'Sir Thomas Faye ' *'Elizabeth Faye Children *'Matt Jr.' *'Nate' *'Isabella' Nieces and Nephews *'Henry Jr.' *'Elizabeth Amelia Beckett' *'Megan Hope' Friends Friends ' *'Xavier Greenwald *'Francis Bluehawk' *'Four FInger Frank' *'Anne Heartstealer' *'Dog Hullbones ' *'Lola Lou ' Known Wives *'Grace' *'Jasmine Rainbowhook' Enemies *'John Morgan ' *'Jack Sparrow ' *'Hector Barbossa' *'William Turner' *'Captain Teague ' *'All Bretheren Courts' Fun Facts ﻿ *'In Game Matthew is 29 years old' *'Matthew is constantly busy' *'Matthew Has two Admirals Henry and James Norrington' *'Matthew is a Level 15 ' *'Matthew is the Gm of the Royal Elites' *'Matthew is the Head of The English High Lords Council ' ﻿ Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Male Users Category:Royal Navy Category:His Majesty's Fleet